


sakbibi ka't ulan lamang ang saksi

by lunardistance



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Rain, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cooped up inside for days because of the rain, Dolores and Gregorio take a trip down to the riverside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sakbibi ka't ulan lamang ang saksi

It was a muggy afternoon in Dagupan, with clouds looming threateningly over what seemed like the entire province. Rain was clearly on the horizon, but the morning had been dry, and having grown sick of staying at home due to the showers of the previous days, Dolores had convinced her father to let her meander down to the Pantal River with her sweetheart.

The restlessness was just as much a reason as it was an excuse. While she was delighted at Gregorio's daily visits to their home, the constant surveillance was oppressive. If it wasn't his fellow soldiers hounding him for reports and orders, it was her family keeping an eye on every single one of their interactions. She could hardly breathe in his direction without falling under someone's scrutiny.

He seemed equally tired of the attention, for the moment she suggested a trip to the river for some fresh air, he agreed at once. Her father had expressed concern over the threat of brigands, but Gregorio quickly waved those worries away, claiming that he alone was sufficient protection for Don Mariano's daughter, and that he would rather shoot himself in the head than allow her to be in any sort of peril. It was a dramatic declaration, but one that set Dolores' heart aflutter and soothed her father's worries.

The most her father insisted upon was that they bring along a chaperone. It was a reasonable request, and one that they could not turn down, so Dolores suggested that her childhood caretaker go with them. Manang Paro was good and loyal, someone the household trusted without question, and having had a hand in raising the Nable Jose children, she had already memorized their habits and nature.

Fortunately, so had Dolores in turn. And, bless her heart, barely a candle mark since they had found a quiet place to settle down at the riverside, Manang Paro had already nodded off.

" _Kawawang Manang Paro_ ," Gregorio said, looking over at where their chaperone was dozing soundly against a tree.

" _Hayaan mo na, nang makapagpahinga rin siya,_ " Dolores chided gently.

" _At nang masolo na kita sa wakas._ "

Dolores stifled her giggle as Gregorio helped her up, and kept her steps quick and light as they moved to a more secluded location – still within line of sight of Manang Paro, but out of her earshot and the view of anyone passing by on the river or on the road.

They found a sturdy tree whose sprawling branches offered plenty of shade, and whose trunk was thick enough for Gregorio to settle comfortably against. She sank down willingly on his lap, legs modestly pressed together on the left side of his hip, but her body turned to face his.

" _Akala ko'y hindi na tayo makakapag-isa,_ " he whispered, brown eyes bright as he gazed up at her face.

" _Ako rin,_ " she replied, hands settling on his chest. Her fingers fluttered where his heartbeat thrummed at her touch. " _Ngunit nandito na tayo. Kahit ilang sandali lamang, mayroon tayong panahon ngayon._ "

He cupped her face between his palms. " _Hayaan mo. Kapag tayo'y kasal na, bawat sandali ng buhay ko ay iaalay ko sa iyo._ "

"Gregorio," Dolores breathed, and in that moment, she couldn't help but kiss him. Never mind that she was a _dalagang Filipina_ , that she was expected to shy away and wait for him to make the first move. Never mind that she was supposed to keep herself chaste and pure, that her lips were to be saved for the altar. She had been lost the first time his lips met hers on a moonlit July evening in the corner of their _azotea_ , and if all she could have with him now were stolen moments such as these, then she would not let a single chance pass.

His mouth opened smoothly under hers, tongue flicking along her lip. After a moment, she unfurled hers to meet his; it was tentative, but a vast improvement from how she had leapt away the first time he had tried it on her. Gregorio's chest rumbled in an appreciative groan that was lost in their kiss, and her hands slid up into his hair, knocking the hat off his head.

But it wasn't enough, not even close. The sultry weather seemed to seep into her skin, making her dizzy, making her want. Her feet kicked out, _bakya_ discarded against a tree root, and then sank into the soft dirt below.

"Gregorio," she said, a note of pleading in her voice. He knew what she wanted—of course he knew, even if she didn't know what she wanted herself, he always knew, and he always gave it to her—and urged her up by the hips, moving her so that she was straddling him.

In a usual situation, she would be shocked at herself. What would her father say if he saw her like this, astride over a man that had yet to officially declare his intent to marry her? What would her mother, rest her soul, do if she could see her now, hair tumbling down from its pins, lips plump and kiss-swollen, skirt rucked up scandalously around her knees?

"Dolores," he murmured, pulling her down into another kiss, and she decided that she didn't give a damn.

Like this, she felt vulnerable. Painfully so, but also in the sweetest of ways. Her body seemed to open up to his, this boy, this handsome, wonderful boy that her heart beat for. His hands clutched at her hips, and then at her waist, the heat of his palms permeating the material of her blouse.

Somewhere along the way, her _panuelo_ was discarded, too. Her back arched against him, straining to feel the planes of him against her, needing to touch him however much she could to make up for the times they were apart. The movement caused delicious friction along the crux of her legs, where she was perched along the top of his thigh, and she went rigid at the foreign sensation.

He hushed her gently, hands moving to sprawl across the small of her back and encourage the movement again. Her hips rolled forward obediently, sending another lick of heat snapping up her spine. Dolores' head lolled back, the groan threatening to escape her lips stifled only by the fact that they were outside in broad daylight.

From then on, she needed no further encouragement. She'd always prided herself on being a quick learner, and she used that now, rocking back and forth where he lifted his thigh to meet her. Pleasure bloomed across her body with every twist of her hips; she didn't think anything could feel better than when Gregorio held her close and kissed her, but he always taught her something new.

" _Masarap ba?_ " he asked, voice sunken to a low rasp that was nothing like the dulcet warm tones he usually spoke to her with, but one that inflamed her senses all the more. " _Gusto mo ba ito, Dolores?_ "

" _Gusto ko,_ " she panted, sticky forehead pressed against his as she ground her hips against him. " _Gustong-gusto ko. Por Dios santissimo, huwag kang titigil._ "

He pressed his thigh up harder against her and pulled her down by the waist. The forceful pressure against her arousal had her biting down on her lip, the tender flesh abused under the press of her teeth. Her heat ached through the layers of material where it slid against him, and she felt like a fisherman's net, stretching and straining and threatening to give at any moment. He was rocking against her, too, and she became vaguely aware of a curious hardness pushing at where her thigh was poised between his legs.

Her hips snapped against him over and over again, knees digging almost painfully into the soil for more leverage. There was something building, had been so ever since she had first kissed him, and it was terrifying.

"Gregorio." Her hands fisted in the material of his uniform. "Gregorio, Gregorio."

" _Sige lang,_ " he crooned, hands coming up to stroke at the sides of her face. " _Nandito lang ako. Sige lang, Dolores._ "

She peaked the moment he brought her down into a kiss that stifled the keening cry she could no longer suppress. Her body trembled against his, sweet release crashing over her like the ocean waves finally meeting the shore. Her eyes were shut so tightly that sparks bloomed behind her lids, the image of Gregorio's face in joint ecstasy seared on her mind.

For the next few blissful moments, she felt as if she were floating adrift in the sea, with only the warm cage of his arms anchoring her to reality. She was roused back to her senses by something cold splashing onto her heated skin. The dripping soon turned into a steady pounding of water falling from the sky, the heavy clouds finally giving into the rain.

" _Nakong!_ " Manang Paro called out through the downpour. " _Iner ka?_ "

" _Halika na,_ " Gregorio muttered, helping her to stand. She steadied her trembling legs by leaning against the trunk while he retrieved his hat and helped her put her _panuelo_ and _bakya_ back on, and then threw his jacket over her head for added protection.

" _Dia, Manang!_ " Dolores cried out as they hurried back to where they had left Manang Paro, who immediately started fussing over her disheveled state. She couldn't bring herself to be bothered, though, not with Gregorio's hand firmly clutched in hers and the glow of pleasure still radiating throughout her body.

Eventually, Manang Paro had to save the rest of her fretting for home, as the rain was coming down relentlessly. She bustled ahead on the path, leaving the two to follow behind.

The moment their chaperone’s back was turned, Gregorio tugged his jacket up just enough to press a kiss against Dolores’ temple. She beamed and tightened her fingers around his, savoring the patter of rain over the world during the last few moments of their time alone.


End file.
